


Short season stories in Middle Earth

by Arcanamazer_27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Aragorn Angst, Awesome Galadriel, Awkward Thranduil (Tolkien), BAMF Éowyn (Tolkien), Bag End, Boromir Lives, Caring Bard the Bowman, Caring Thranduil, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Durin Family, Durin's Day, Dwobbit Frodo Baggins, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Four Seasons Collaboration, Friendship is Magic, Friendship/Love, Frodo Baggins in Erebor, Frodo is Bilbo and Thorin's Child, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gandalf Likes to Keep Secrets, Gandalf Meddles, Gondor, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Kíli, I Love You, Implied Gimli/Legolas Greenleaf, Inspired by The Most Beautiful Moment In Life | HYYH, King Bard the Bowman, King Thorin, Kíli/Tauriel Fluff, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Love Stories, M/M, Mirkwood, Multi, Old Forest (Tolkien), Ori Is A Sweetheart, Rivendell | Imladris, Romantic Fluff, Starry Night Festival (Harvest Moon), The Shire, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, Top Thranduil, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Aragorn, Young Faramir, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanamazer_27/pseuds/Arcanamazer_27
Summary: The love stories of the ships in Middle Earth according to the each four seasons (winter, spring, summer, autumn)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Galadriel | Artanis/Gandalf | Mithrandir, Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Éowyn & Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 11





	1. Warmth in the winter (Bagginshield)

**Author's Note:**

> UwU I am back y'all with a new story. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading 🤗❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a raging snowstorm around Erebor. Bilbo felt very cold and Thorin brought his mate to the front of the fireplace in their chamber to keep their bodies warm.

In one cold night in the winter, there was a very big snowstorm around the greatest kingdom in the Middle Earth which was Erebor. The cold white cream-looking stuff fulfilled around the vast fields, rocks, ancient dwarf statues, and giant boulders on the Erebor's surroundings. Ahead of Erebor, the city of Dale seemed to be struggling with the frozen breezes of the snowstorm. They built up a fireplace in their simple houses and cooked the hot soup and hot tea to warm up their bodies from the chilling winds from the outside. A snowstorm wasn't any match for the other weather in Middle Earth. Not even Dale. Not even Erebor itself. 

Being the biggest fortress dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth, the snowstorm outside has another way to sneak into the most unbreakable fortress wall of the kingdom. The chilling winds were dancing and spinning around the halls of Durin's kingdom. The dwarves of Erebor has felt very cold because of the wind. The fireplaces in their chambers and the burning stove in the mines could not easily face the cold breeze from the outside of the fortress. Although it may be cold, the dwarves who lived inside the kingdom tried to sleep in any way they could to get some warmth and comfort during the raging snowstorm. Even the royal couple who ruled this greatest fortress dwarf kingdom of Erebor.

In the biggest chamber in the kingdom, there was a halfling who became the mate of the dwarf king who tried to warm himself from the chilling winds from outside. The halfling, Bilbo Baggins, curled up and wrapped his tiny hobbit body around a thick fur blanket on his king-sized bed with Thorin. He waited for Thorin who was busy with his last duty to share the remaining blankets to the dwarves for warming themselves on this terrible snowstorm. Actually, he wanted to help him but Thorin asked him to wait inside their chamber since the king saw him shaking and clattering his teeth. Thorin didn't want Bilbo to be colder because of the freezing winds inside the halls of Erebor. So, here he was who had been tried to warm himself from the cold winds inside their chamber. 

Bilbo didn't have to worry about his sons this cold night. They preferred to stay with Fili and Kili in their chamber tonight. He knew that if there were anything that happened to them, he would have Fili and Kili to tell him and Thorin. He let out the cold breath from the top of his lungs and kept wrapping himself with the thick fur blanket. He was alone in his and Thorin's chamber. Only the bright light of the fireplace in the front of the bed who accompanied him in this cold night. The fireplace was warm enough but the halfling's body was still cold. He coughed and sniffed. He might get a terrible cold because of the frozen winds inside the chamber. 

Among his shivering feels through his body, his ears could hear the sound of the opening door. 'It must be Thorin' thought Bilbo who shivered in cold. His face was pale as pearls. His hands were cold as frozen meat. He coughed harder than before. He did not have another energy to stand up and hug his mate immediately. He kept curling up around the thick blanket that wrapped around his body. 

Not far from where Bilbo laid, Thorin closed the door with his right foot. The dwarf king shivered a little and rubbed his two hands to give him a little warmth for his body. He was busy with giving the remaining blankets in the kingdom to every dwarf. He knew that the snowstorm would have vanished during tomorrow's dawn and he needed to make sure that every dwarf in his kingdom needs to be warm enough for facing the raging snowstorm outside of the fortress. He had Dwalin, Balin, Oin, and Gloin who helped him with giving the blankets. Bilbo wanted to help but the dwarf king told him to wait for him inside their chamber because of his condition. 

To be honest, the dwarf king knew that the raging snowstorm outside and the chilling winds inside the fortress wasn't the safest place for the halfling from the Shire like Bilbo. He wanted him to be in perfect condition either physically or mentally. His beloved mate had done perfectly to do his duties as a royal consort of the king. He wanted comfort and protection only for his beautiful halfling. He swore to love him unconditionally and protect him from any danger on their courting ceremony and also the coronation ceremony. Only Mahal knew how much he loved the hobbit who completely changed his whole life. 

Thorin walked to their bed where the halfling curled himself to warm himself from the chilling winds inside the chamber. He began to worry when he heard the loud coughing sound of his halfling mate. He ran into Bilbo's side of the bed and he shocked when he saw the pale face of the halfling. 

"Bilbo! Amrâlimê!! What's wrong?! Talk to me!" squealed Thorin in worry when he cupped his warm hands to the halfling's pale cheeks. He could feel the cold temperature on Bilbo's pale cheeks. 

Bilbo slowly opened his eyes and saw his dwarf mate who looked at him worriedly and cupped his cheeks. His left hand slowly touched Thorin's hand on his cheek. 

"T... Thorin... So... C...Cold...in...h... here..." said Bilbo in the shivering sound. He couldn't feel anything than the cold who spread around his body. His lips were dried and his voice was hoarse. Thorin began to more worry about his mate's terrible condition. 

"Hold on, ghivashel! I'll bring you something warm!" screamed Thorin as he quickly ran out of the chamber. 

It didn't take a long time when Thorin came back to the chamber with a white warg-skinned blanket and the two wooden glasses of the warm drink. He put all of the warm stuff on his study desk and approached Bilbo with a worried expression on his face. 

"Bilbo, stand up slowly. I will bring you near to the fireplace," said Thorin as he opened the blanket who wrapped around his halfling's body. 

Bilbo slowly arose from his early position with a shivering body. Then, he put his hobbit feet to the floor and slowly, and with help from Thorin's arms around him, he stood up with the trembling legs. He slowly approached the fireplace as Thorin helped him to stand up straight as he kept falling off because of the trembling legs. Slowly and still, the halfling and the dwarf king were made it to the carpet near the fireplace. Thorin helped Bilbo to sit down on the carpet. As Bilbo had already sat down on the carpet, Thorin walked to his study desk and grabbed the blanket and the two glasses of warm drink. He sat down next to Bilbo and passed the drink to him. 

"Here, drink this, amrâlimê. It will keep you warm," said Thorin as he watched his mate who received the drink slowly and put his drink on the carpet. He grabbed the blanket and he wrapped it around the halfling's shivering body. 

Bilbo was silent when Thorin gave him a warm drink and wrapped up his body with a white-furred blanket. He felt the cold of his body was slowly melting down. As the warm steam of the drink that he had a hold and the heat of the fireplace, he felt warm and even warm. He exhaled in relief when he felt his body was slowly growing warm. He smiled in relief and looked at his mate who smiled gently at him. He grabbed the rest of the remaining side of the blanket and he wrapped it around Thorin. He closed himself to the king and put his head on the king's shoulder. Thorin got surprised when he saw Bilbo's action on him. 

"Amrâlimê, you shouldn't do that. You need it more than me," said Thorin with a surprised expression. 

Bilbo smiled at his dwarf mate, "You should earn it too, my love. You earn it more than me. In fact, we could share the warmth together on the terrible snowstorm tonight at the front of the fireplace. Just you and me. Just two of us together at the front of the fireplace," 

Thorin smiled gently at the little halfling who stared at the blazing fire in the fireplace. He felt the warmth on his sturdy dwarf body and also inside his heart. The unconditional love from his halfling touched his body and heart and slowly made it warm. He might be a rich and mighty king like the Durin ancestors before him but he was nothing without his only precious treasure in Erebor. His halfling. His Bilbo Baggins. 

His presence completely changed his life. His love always touched his heart. His loyalty was very admired by the dwarf king. He would give him anything that he desired. Even he had to move every mountain, every lake, every forest, and every hill in Middle Earth just for his mate. Bilbo always wanted nothing more than the hoarded treasures and golds in Erebor. He only wanted Thorin's love and care for him and their sons. Nothing would ever change his only wish and Thorin gladly fulfilled his wish. 

Since the day they first met in Bag End and ended up courting with each other in Erebor, their unconditional love and undying loyalty were slowly growing each day and each year. Dwarves and hobbits were known as their undying love and loyalty to the one that they loved the most and their courting ceremony proved it. They swore to each other that they will keep their beautiful love forever until the end. Their love grew and bear fruit from their love which was their sons. In every love story that had been told by every generation in Middle Earth, nothing could compare to the beauty of the love story between the halfling and the dwarf king. Bilbo sighed and snuggled closer to the king. Thorin looked at his halfling and smiled sincerely. It seemed that they did not feel the cold winds inside their chamber. Only the warmth of their love was what they felt. 

"Thorin?" squeaked Bilbo with burying his face on his mate's shoulder. 

"Hm?" murmured Thorin.

"I don't feel cold anymore. Thank you, love..." 

"Bilbo, you know that you don't need to thank me. I always do everything I can to make you feel better, comfortable, and safe. I would do anything for you, my burglar," 

"Flatterer..."

"I am not, ghivashel. I am really telling the truth,"

Bilbo giggled when he heard Thorin's answer, "You always don't know what to say hm?" 

Thorin shrugged, "Before I met you, I am sometimes having trouble with words. That is the weakness that I don't want to show with any dwarves in the kingdom. When you were here and became my mate, everything looks so clear. So bright. When you were here, you made everything feel so clear like the bright sun who cleared out the black clouds on the sky," 

Bilbo exhaled and took a little sip of his drink. After that, he kissed his mate's cheek with all the love he gives to his kiss and nuzzled the cheek, "My flatterer king..." 

Thorin chuckled at his little mate, "I love you, ghivashel. Now and forever until Mahal calls both of us into his halls," 

Bilbo sighed happily, "I love you too, my king. My love. My Thorin," 

Together, they nuzzled each other with enjoying the warmth from the fireplace in front of where they were sitting. The raging snowstorm outside and the chilling breeze may be freezing for them but they did not feel it anymore since they were close with each other at the front of the fireplace. The beautiful flare of the fire was dancing all over the place since the wind moved the flares. Luckily Thorin had closed the windows in their chamber so the fire was getting larger and larger until they could defeat the dancing cold winds. 

At the front of the dancing fire in the fireplace, the king and his consort stared at the blazing flare with thinking of how lucky they were to have each other. They knew that wasn't only the fire that warms them but their beautiful and understanding love of each other that made them feel warm either physically or mentally.


	2. Spring flower crown (Kiliel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Tauriel were walking around the forest of Mirkwood on the Spring May. They sat in the flower meadow and Kili creates the flower crowns to be placed on the each other's heads.

On the first day of spring break in May, the sun spread out its bright glow towards every living-beings in the forest of Mirkwood. Since the defeat of the Necromancer, the giant spiders of Ungoliant had moved away to the darkest place in Middle Earth since Mirkwood has full of the bright sunlight of the spring. 

The grasses and bushes were full of beautiful little flowers with many shapes, sizes, and colors. The beautiful Hemlock-flowers that renowned by the elves were slowly growing as the sunshine fulfilled the need for their growth. The squirrels, bunnies, and butterflies were hopping and dancing with merry and joy-filled their hearts. The dancing leaves and winds were the delightful songs of this beautiful spring. This spring was very special for the creatures and the plants inside the forest of Mirkwood, even for the couple who walked past through the beautiful forest.

The couple, Kili, a dwarf, and Tauriel, an elf, were walking around the forest by enjoying the sunshine who had shined their faces. Few years after the battle of five armies, Kili had decided to stay in Mirkwood for a week, with Thorin's strict permission, to visit and know more about his gorgeous elf girlfriend. They had pursued their love into the next level since Kili stated that he wants to be her boyfriend and so did Tauriel. The young dwarf admitted that the forest of Mirkwood was shady and clear with the bright sunlight that spread across the forest. This was the second time that he visited Mirkwood and the forest was completely changed.

Nothing could ever change his love for his beautiful girlfriend who enjoyed the sunshine on her face. His hand was grabbing hers and his hazel eyes were looking straight into the beauty of the Elven face of his girlfriend. Mahal knew how much he loved to see her face. She was like an angel. A beautiful angel who he had met in the Mirkwood. He loved her so much. The first amrâlimê that he had seen and loved.

Tauriel did feel the same way as her dwarf boyfriend does. She knew that he was the only one that she loved and nothing will ever change that. Among their walks, she could feel the strong grip of her dwarf's hand who grabbed her hand. It felt like he was protecting her from any sudden danger in Mirkwood. She was the captain of the royal guard and every elf thought that she was the tough captain who did not afraid of anything. The truth was that she does afraid. She felt her first fear when Kili had stabbed by Bolg from behind. She was afraid that he might have died but he had survived the injury. She helped him by healing his injury for 3 weeks. After that, his body felt better but the scar of the stab could not ever be healed. On the day when Kili was healed, they confessed their feelings to each other and they were glad that both of them were feeling the same thing.

They did not have a chance to meet each other since Kili was healed. This spring day was their chance for them to get close to each other. Tauriel admitted that she was so excited about Kili who decided to stay in Mirkwood for a week. She gladly took him for a tour around the kingdom and also the outside of it. Kili listened to every explanation of his girlfriend but he never got bored to see her beautiful white face. When the sun took his throne at the sky, she has decided to take him for a walk around the forest before lunch and he accepted. They talked while they were walking. They ended the conversation when Tauriel enjoyed the bright sunlight with Kili's hand who had grabbed her hand. 

Tauriel opened her eyes and she saw the beautiful open space that was filled with little flowers on it. It seemed to be a little meadow. The bright sunlight filled out the whole place. On its surroundings, it filled by tall flowers and rose bushes. The butterflies were flying around the little meadow. The chirping songs of the birds were heard by her elven ears. She smiled excitedly and turned at her boyfriend who was shorter than her.

"Kili, there is a spot over there. Let us sit down for a while!"

Kili nodded as his hand was pulled by his girlfriend to the little meadow. Later, they were sitting in the middle of the little meadow. Tauriel was admiring the beautiful butterflies that were flying all over her face and one of them was landing on her finger. Kili just sat in silence while he was watching his girlfriend who had enjoyed the presence of the butterflies. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He saw a few of Hemlock-flowers and the rose bushes on the other side of the meadow. He slowly crawled to the bushes while not making any sounds that will make her turned her head. Slowly but still, he picked up a few Hemlock-flowers, the little white flowers, and the roses. With a great skillful skill of the beading skill that his mother had taught him, he strung up all the flowers and carved them into two beautiful flower crowns. He kept working in silence and Tauriel did not notice that her boyfriend has gone from her side.

While Kili was busy with making his flower crowns, Tauriel kept admiring the butterflies that were hovering all over the place. She saddened when the butterflies were leaving her to fly to the south side but she was okay with it. She knew that this spring was the perfect opportunity for the butterfly migration. She watched as a butterfly who had landed on her finger flew and followed its friends to the south. She breathed the clear air of the spring and turned her head to see her boyfriend but she surprised when she found out that her boyfriend wasn't at her side right now.

"Kili! Kili!!! Where are you?!" squealed Tauriel in worry that the spiders might be stayed in the forest and captured her boyfriend.

She relieved when she looked at her boyfriend who had been sitting in the middle of the Hemlock-flowers and the rose bushes. She looked that her boyfriend was facing to the rose bushes and making something. She crawled to him until she was right behind him. She looked at what he was making right now. Her eyes looked confused at the two circle-shaped intertwined Hemlock-flowers with the roses and the white little flowers who stuck on it who were made by her boyfriend. She has never seen them before in her life. Being an elf who lived inside the great elven King's castle for thousands of years and trained to be the greatest captain of the royal guard, she has never been seen anything like that. She realized that she needs to learn more about her dwarf boyfriend.

"Kili? What are those?" asked Tauriel with pointing out the flower crowns that her boyfriend has made. 

Kili turned behind and looked at his sweetheart who confused about what he had made. He was surprised by her confusion looks. He thought, 'Does she have seen the flower crowns before?'. He realized that his girlfriend never got a chance to know something like this and probably she never had fun like making the flower crowns like the ones that he had made. Kili sighed and smiled gently at his confused girlfriend. 

"These are the flower crowns, Tauriel. We dwarves are made this to be placed on each other's heads. It is usually for fun actually but for couples, we usually made this as the sign of the love between each other," explained Kili briefly and Tauriel nodded. 

"Have you seen it before?" asked Kili with great curiosity. 

Tauriel shook her head, "No, I have never. I never knew those things before in my life," 

Kili nodded as he looked at the flower crowns that he had made in his skillful hands. He had been thinking about what it's like to live in Tauriel's place now. She trained and did not know about all of this as long as she lived in Mirkwood. He thought that she must have never been known to have fun before. Kili smiled gently and he changed his position to sit at the front of her.

"Here, Tauriel. I make one for you and one for me. You should wear it on your head," said Kili as he gave one flower crown to his girl.

Tauriel received a flower crown from her boyfriend. She observed the beautiful intertwined flower crown that had been made by her dwarf boyfriend. It was beautiful. The little flowers were attached perfectly on the stem of the Hemlock-flowers and the blooming roses were placed carefully on the stem and it left an inch of each attached roses on the crown. She smiled when she looked at the flower crown on her hands and she lifted it up to her head and put it gently on the head. 

Kili looked at his girlfriend who had worn her flower crown on her head. He amazed at her who had worn his flower crown. He thought, 'She looks so beautiful'. Then, he bowed his head to put his flower crown on his head and lifted his head as he saw the beautiful feature who was right in front of him. 

There was a silence that filled the whole atmosphere around them. They looked at each other with sparkling eyes. To be honest, they had never been seen each other with the flower crowns on their both heads. Kili sighed when she looked at his girlfriend who wore the flower crown on her head with a dumbfounded look at him. 

"You look beautiful with it, Tauriel," said Kili who looked at his girlfriend with the amazing eyes. 

"Am I? Um... Thank you. No one has ever called me beautiful before in my life, except you, Kili," replied Tauriel shyly who blushed when she heard Kili's compliment. 

"You are beautiful, Tauriel. I believe that no elves or dwarves could understand your marvelous beauty. For me, you are so beautiful that could defeat the beauty of the spring in the forest of Mirkwood," replied Kili with a confident look at his girlfriend. 

Tauriel's face was blushed more when she heard another compliment from her boyfriend. She was smiling at him. This was so new to her. Being complimented and wearing a flower crown for the first time of her life. She was so happy when Kili arrived in her life. For her, nothing would make her feel happy than her dwarf itself. She loved him for showing her these new things on this bright day in the spring. It felt like a lonely and frozen heart of her has awakened with the spring love that her boyfriend had fully given to her. She was slowly touching her forehead with his and closed her eyes briefly. She was so happy that no words had come out of her mouth. 

Kili felt proud of making her smile. Dwarves only loved once in their lifetime and he has found his One. An elf who loved him more than anything in Middle Earth. He could feel it despite the stoic face of her. He smiled when Tauriel touched her forehead on his and closed his eyes alongside her. He could breathe the warm breath of the elf as he kept feeling how much he loved an elf named Tauriel. 

"I love you, amrâlimê," said Kili gently. 

"Okay... What does it mean, Kili?" asked Tauriel who opened her eyes and looked confusedly at him when she heard "amrâlimê" again straight from her boyfriend.

Kili chuckled, "It means "love of mine" or "my love" in Khuzdul. That means that you are the love of my life and nothing will change you for being my love," 

Tauriel's face was red as the tomatoes in the Shire when she heard Kili's explanation. She closed her eyes again and dwell on her embarrassment. Kili opened his eyes and chuckled when she saw the red face of his elf. He slowly reached out to her lips and his lips met hers in the second time. 

Tauriel could feel that he kissed her lips. She replied to his kiss with closed eyes and slowly but still, she enjoyed the kiss from her boyfriend. She has her first kiss when she cried because she thought that Kili did not survive in his stabbing injury. She kissed him lightly before she knew that Kili was faded, not died. Now, at the beautiful and bright day of the spring in Mirkwood, she has her second kiss with him. This time, the dwarf kissed her first. For the first time in her life, she had never been so lucky to have a sweet boyfriend who healed from his injury and filled back her life with the sunlight who shined her heart. She was lucky to have him back and being hers. Only hers. 

Kili felt the same way as his girlfriend does. He knew that Aule had given him a second chance to live and see his beautiful girlfriend again. He was grateful for that. He was so lucky to have her in his life. He thought that he only had his brother but when she showed up, his face was suddenly shined by the bright sunlight once again. He was so happy to have her and so did Tauriel. They were so happy to have each other and the flower crowns on their both heads were the proof of their happiness. 

Tauriel broke the kiss and her arms were lunged around her dwarf. She looked at him who lunged his arms around her waist and lifted his head to see the beautiful face of his elf girlfriend. Kili looked at an angel of his heart with the sparkling eyes. They silenced and looked at each other with a mix of happiness and love on their eyes. Only the wonderful song of the chirping birds that filled the whole atmosphere around them. 

The spring may be beautiful... 

The blooming flowers may be lovely... 

The sunlight may be luminous... 

But that could not easily compare to the beautiful love they have in each other's hearts... 

Tauriel sighed, "I love you, meleth nin," 

Kili nodded as he knew that the elvish words that she said have the same meaning of the Khuzdul words that he had spoken to her, "I love you more, amrâlimê..." 


End file.
